


Your Fault

by WakingNightmares



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Valentine's Day, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakingNightmares/pseuds/WakingNightmares
Summary: "Really? How about ‘let’s go on a road trip for Valentine’s Day, Theo!’ ‘I’ve never been on a road trip, Theo!’ ‘We could go camping, Theo!’ ‘It’ll be fun, Theo!’” Theo said mockingly, his voice high-pitched and nasally. “I wanted to stay home and play Halo this weekend. But no. Somebody had to watch ‘Without a Paddle’ last week. All your damn fault.”





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> My submission for the #mythiamvalentine 2019 event. Part 1 of 2.
> 
> Not a lot of 'fluff' yet... next chapter, I promise.

“This is all your fault.”

 

“What?! How the hell is this my fault?!”

 

Liam winced as Theo’s response was cut off before he could start, the Chimera’s back arcing sharply as electricity coursed through him.

 

When the hunter pulled the electric baton away, Theo panted heavily for a minute, before glaring across the room at Liam.

 

“Really? How about ‘ _let’s go on a road trip for Valentine’s Day, Theo_ !’ ‘ _I’ve never been on a road trip, Theo_ !’ ‘ _We could go camping, Theo_ !’ ‘ _It’ll be fun, Theo_ !’” Theo said mockingly, his voice high-pitched and nasally. “I wanted to stay home and play Halo this weekend. But _no_. Somebody had to watch ‘Without a Paddle’ last week. All your damn fault.”

 

Liam opened his mouth to respond, before his teeth snapped shut, agony racing up his spine as the hunter dug the taser into his rib cage.

 

To be perfectly fair… it might have been _somewhat_ Liam’s fault. Not that he’d ever give the Chimera, hanging a few feet away from him, the satisfaction of admitting it.

 

It’d started out okay; sure, Theo had grumbled and snarked the night before the trip, and the whole first half of the trip to Prairie Creek Redwoods State Park, but that was nothing out of the ordinary; Liam had been with the older boy long enough to know that Theo frequently griped just to gripe. But they’d had music to listen to, junk food to munch on, way too much coffee, and zero adult supervision as they’d loaded up Theo’s truck and headed out.

 

They’d been three hours out of Beacon Hills, when it’d all went horrifically wrong. Hunters had blown out their tires, and Theo had lost control of the truck, going over the side of the small bridge, and into the creek. By the time either boy could react, the hunters had them surrounded.

 

That had been two days ago, roughly. Two days of being handcuffed to an old mattress frame bolted to the wall, with the hunters alternating between small, but constant surges of electricity through clamps attached to the mattress frame, and the sporadic, but high-voltage bursts from the electric batons.

 

He struggled to catch his breath as the hunter released the trigger on the electric baton, black spots dancing along the edges of his vision as the aftershocks kept his body twitching.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Theo’s loud grunt of pain, and Liam couldn’t stop the growl that escaped his throat as the hunter jammed the end of the taser against Theo’s chest. Liam watched as the current jumped from the Chimera to the mattress, and back through Theo again, and he knew -from personal experience -that if it hadn’t been for the handcuffs around his wrists and ankles, Theo would’ve been slumped over.

 

“All… your… fault,” Theo grunted out, his teeth chattering, before the hunter stopped, and his head fell forward.

 

“Sorry I didn’t wanna spend another -agh!” Liam’s retort was cut off as the hunter returned to his side of the room, and set the taser against the metal frame. Liam struggled to catch his breath, his lungs screaming, as the hunter continued to hold the trigger.

 

“Liam? Liam! Hey!”

 

Liam forced his eyes open -although he wasn’t sure when he’d closed them -and realized that, other than the two of them, the room was empty, the hunter apparently having left.

 

“Liam! Can you hear me?! Answer me, dammit!”

 

Taking a deep breath -which hurt like a bitch -Liam took a second for the twitching to stop, before looking over at Theo. “ _Your_ fault,” He gasped.

“What? How the hell is this my fault?!”

“I didn’t wanna… Spend another damn holiday… Hanging out with my folks,” Liam said slowly. “Just wanted to… do something nice… for Valentine’s Day.”

“That’s what all this was about?” Theo demanded, his voice disbelieving. “Seriously? Hell, if you’d just _said_ that, I could’ve taken you out to eat somewhere! We could’ve seen a movie! You could’ve just said something, but instead, you decided we were gonna go friggin’ _camping_ ! And now we’re basically giant _freaking_ piñatas for a bunch of _freaking_ hunters with a _freaking_ electricity fetish!”

Liam glared across the room. “How long have we been together, huh? Sixteen months! Sixteen months, and we’ve spent every single freaking holiday with my goddamn parents! Thanksgiving, with my parents. Christmas, with my parents. New Year’s, last Valentine’s Day, your birthday, Easter, 4th of July, my birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year’s again! All with my goddamn parents! I just wanted one holiday -one! -where it was just me and you!”

  


“Ah, lovers’ quarrels. So romantic.”

Both Theo and Liam’s head turned towards the door as their captor reentered the room, a grin on his face as he sat down in a chair facing them.

“I get it though, kid,” He said, giving Liam a ‘aw shucks’ shrug. “Havin’ to spend every holiday with your parents? That’s rough. That’s a bad boyfriend right there.”

“Nobody asked you,” Theo growled, his blue eyes flashing yellow.

“You gotta be, what, eighteen? Nineteen?” The man asked, ignoring Theo, all his attention on Liam.

“Eighteen,” Liam ground out.

“Still living with your folks?”

“Yeah. Because _somebody_ has commitment issues!”

Theo stared at him bug-eyed. “Seriously?! If you were so terribly concerned with just ‘me and you’ time, maybe instead of spending every Friday night with your pack, we could’ve actually gone on a date or something! Every time I ask though, I get, ‘Mason and Corey are having movie night’. ‘Scott’s only in town for a few days, we’re getting pizza!’. ‘Let’s go hang out with Malia who still punches you in the face every time she sees you!’.”

“You _shot_ her! With buckshot!”

“That was one freaking time!”

“ _Wolfsbane_ -laced _buckshot_!”

“She’s broken my jaw six times!”

“Close range! With a shotgun!”

The hunter turned towards Theo, quirking an eyebrow. “You shot a member of your own pack with buckshot?”

“Oh, no! As everyone is oh so quick to point out, I’m not pack! I gotta go to all the stupid pack meetings, and all, but I’m not pack! So I get to go and spend every Friday night with a freaking pack that doesn’t want me, and half of them want to kill me!”

Liam rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Oh my god, they do _not_ , you drama queen! You can put down the _martyr comple_ x any time!”

“Did… did you seriously just call _me_ a drama queen? Mr. ‘Let’s vent all our problems in front of the freaking hunter who’s gonna kill us’?!”

Liam cut off his retort as the hunter raised his hand. “Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to point out, we’re not gonna kill you. Not anytime soon, anyways.”

“Oh, _lovely_ ! See that, Liam? Your new relationship counselor isn’t gonna _kill_ us, he’s just using us as bait to get _your_ Alpha. Right?” When the hunter shrugged noncommittally, Theo continued, “See? This is just _perfect_ ! _You_ decide you wanna go camping, so I lose my truck, and then end up as freaking _bait_ for _your_ goddamn Alpha.”

“You are such a freaking child. I swear to God, you’re worse than Stiles!”

In any other situation, Liam would have laughed at the offended look on Theo’s face, his mouth hanging open, dumb-founded. As it was, he couldn’t help the smirk.

“When we get outta here, I’m kickin’ your ass,” The chimera growled.before turning his attention to the hunter who had stood up. The man stretched, before reaching over and grabbing the baton off the table. “And if you touch me with that again, I swear to Christ when I get outta here, I’m gonna shove it so far up your ass, you’ll need a goddamn dentist to get it out.”

The hunter chuckled as he moved closer, and began tracing the edge of the prod over Theo’s chest. “Violent little bastard, aren’t you? Honestly, I don’t know what you see in him,” He said, glancing back at Liam with a smirk. “From what I hear, he isn’t even a real werewolf. Some sort of lab experiment gone wrong or something, right?”

“Let me outta here, I’ll show you how real my claws are,” Theo snapped.

The hunter ignored him, still looking at Liam as he moved his finger back and forth over the button that would turn the prod on. “You know… Really, we only need you. After all, you’re McCall’s beta. His only real beta. This one here -”He turned back towards Theo “-well, he’s just here for the ride. Near as we can tell, McCall doesn’t even like him.”

Theo snorted, but Liam could see his body tense up, the first hint of uncertainty in his eyes.

“Scott might not,” Liam growled, pulling at the cuffs holding him. “But it’s not Scott you have to worry about.”

The hunter laughed, a full-bellied sound that seemed so out of place given the situation. “Is that so? What are you gonna do about it, huh? ‘Cause if you could’ve gotten out, you already would’ve,” The hunter said, moving the prod until it sat against Theo’s heart. Liam began to struggle in earnest as the man hit the switch, and Theo screamed in agony.

“Stop it!” Liam roared. “Stop!”

The hunter merely grinned at him, and dug the prod in deeper. Liam watched as Theo’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head, his whole body seizing, and even from across the room, Liam could hear one of Theo’s teeth crack.

And his vision went red.


End file.
